South Park RPG
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: It is legend no one would forget. Everyone believed that South Park is getting popular until a mysterious woman appears with a biographical mind. Something however, is kept hidden from the legendary treasures. Team up with the Heroes from the Kingdom of Will O' and decide who will win the opportunity to fight for justice from Yong Bing.
1. Meet Our Heroes

It is a legend no one would forget. Everyone believed that South Park is commonly popular throughout time. But then everything stops when a strange people comes along. Their goal is to rally up some 4th graders and take them to two different islands, Hyrax and Pyrex. Meet our heroes of the Kingdom of Hyrax.

Stan, a courageous warrior who seeks out treasures for us.

Stan: I have enough time to spare in order to fight for the existence of sense of... (Uses his hammer to kill an enemy)

Kyle: Hey, dude! I don't care if anyone think I'm a-

Stan: I know you don't think you're a girl. But you will get use to it for now.

Kyle: You don't mean... **Oh Dammit!**

Kenny, a career high priest that will bring life back from death.

Kenny: Mmrmm mmph mmrmmrm mmrmph!

Craig, a summoner who can search for coffee for summoning rivalry.

Craig: Go them! I Now Summon, Tweek! (Summons Tweek)

Tweek: **Agh!** I hate you, Craig!

And Butters (aka Prof. Chaos), a evil genius who was revealed to help Stan out.

Prof. Chaos: Who would come to think about this?

Now here are the evildoers of the Kingdom of Pyrex.

Carmen, a magical princess who's spoiled.

Carmen: I want it! I want it **Now**!

Wendy, an archer with a ancient bow of enchantment.

Wendy: You won't get away that easy! (shoots an arrow towards the creature)

And Token, a mercenary of greed with golden armor.

Token: Feel my wrath of greed! (throws his sword onto the monster's chest)

Now, choose your team from a different kingdom and be able fight for the existence of a sense of...


	2. Get Ready Stan!

_Someone teleported the children into the Kingdom of Will O' after telling them the bad news for a few minutes. Stan... falls from the waterfall... without his friends by his side... Then, a ghost appears from the entrance to Sprite Forest after knocking out Stan by landing on him! Yong Bing... I've banished him to that place... What's he up to?_

Yong Bing: This looks pretty nice... Hey! It's a boy... What's he doing there? Is he tired or what? Oh well... Off to the Hidden Sanctuary! (walks away until a wisp flies by)

Nimbi: Hello? Hello!?

(Stan wakes up)

Stan: Huh? Who are you?

Nimbi: I'm Nimbi! I'm a spiritual wisp who was willing to help you.

Stan: Where's Kyle? Where's my friends?

Nimbi: Kyle? He's right here.

(A spirit light appears behind Nimbi)

Spirit: Stan! Can you hear me?

Stan: What are you some kind of light?

Spirit: I'm Kyle! I need you're help. See that drowned light shrub?

(Stan sees a drowned light shrub floating in the water)

Nimbi: Oh my!

Stan: I'll pick it up! (picks up the drowned light shrub)

Spirit Kyle: Since I'm a spirit, I should get into it's body. (Gets into the light shrub's body and forms into a twilight shrub)

Stan: Uh? Kyle?

Kyle: What? (Looks into the water) Argh!

Nimbi: Hehehehehe! My goodness, you look like a twilight shrub already!

Kyle: A female version of me? God! Stop laughing at me!

Ivory: I'm sorry...

Stan: Where are we?

Nimbi: You're in Sprite Forest! Let me show you around to meet greet people.

_There were shops, houses, and even training houses. Stan and Kyle then meet up with Gypsy the Fortune Teller at her House of Fortune._

Gypsy: Greetings, children. Welcome to my House of Fortune!

Stan: Yes, hello?

Gypsy: I would like to give you this special item for your long journey. Here's the Fairy Ocarina. (gives Stan the Fairy Ocarina)

_You obtained the Fairy Ocarina, you can learn special songs for warping to different locations._

Gypsy: Take care and if you need help just talk to me._  
_

Stan: Thanks... (leaves House of Fortune)

Kyle: Can't believe it, dude. We definitely got a Fairy Ocarina and now heading to somewhere... Hey, what's that weird gate lead to?

Gypsy: That? That leads to the Willow Grassland... Let me tell you about it, children. (leads them back to the House of Fortune) Every month in the sanctuary, Yong Bing, the master of the dead, arrives from his room and celebrates his arrival on festivals. He was ruthless and vile to the people in Will O' and I was one of them. Thankfully, I moved here from the sanctuary and sealed the gate so he wouldn't get me. The only way to get through him is to find the seven spiritual stones.

Stan: That's possible?

Gypsy: Yes it is...

Kyle: Dude, that's awesome you're getting an epic journey through the kingdom! If you need me to be your aid on the shooting sprouts, use the up arrow you see above you. (points to the up arrow where Nimbi's icon is) press it and talk to Ivory about summoning me to help you out. You got that, dude?

Stan: Got it, Kyle! Let's head out to the first stop! (sees a tiki cub with the spiritual stone) There it is! Get Him!


	3. Team's Arrival (Craig)

They walked... walked... walked a long path from South Park and into my mansion... I, Li Ming Honcho, waited for the team to get here... I had rooms for them... and good treats for them... who've thought that... the lone... no... the fine actually... they're here... welcome... Team Craig!

Craig: Hello, Lindsey.

Li Ming: That's Li Ming Honcho to you! Welcome, Team Craig. I'm glad you're here because I need your help. There is a mysterious kid who's taking over Terahertz.

Tweek: So what should we do now? Agh! It's dangerous, right?

Token: I am starving here. (Feels his stomach)

Li Ming: Come inside from this rainy weather boys.

Tweek: Agh! Okay! okay! We're coming!

(The boys go inside Li Ming's mansion to stay dry and the graphics become South Park)

Li Ming: Now, has anyone planned over this evening before tomorrow?

Craig: I don't know... (Looks at Tweek) Tweek, what are you doing?

Tweek: Agh! I was thinking of going ahead on something.

Li Ming: Kids, make a decision and I'll decide on what we'll do. Raise your hand to go first. (Sees Token's hand raise) Yes, Token?

Token: The other day I was thinking how wonderful my jazz is and how beautiful my jazz is. Then, I thought to myself. I thought, "Oh if only those gay bastards will love my jazz as much as I do." I asked myself, "Why don't they love it as much?" Do you know why? Because it's poor. It's a worthless jazz ... What you need is a jazz guitar you can look up to and I mean way up to. (Shows off a huge model of his jazz guitar) This is just a model of my jazz guitar. Ninety feet high! I planned showing it this morning.

Tweek: Wow. That's a nice guitar, Token.

Token: Mmhmm...

Craig: God wants us to do 'My Mom'. Besides, everybody else is doing 'My Mom'. It was written by Tony Bennett.

Tweek: Agh! Craig, could we talk about this later?

Li Ming: And what are you going to say if you composed that music?

Token: If I'm finished, I'll show it off and say, "Now it is time to volunteer my jazz music by raising your hand!"

Li Ming: I never heard that phrase before...


End file.
